1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum pad for use as an electronic drum pad or a practice pad, and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a drum pad for use in an electronic drum or the like has been known, which generally has an elastic pad portion having a percussion surface, and a base portion provided on a rear side of the pad portion and mounted with a sensor for detecting the striking of the pad portion.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-227535 discloses an electronic drum pad, in which an iron plate as a base portion is fixed to a rear side of a pad portion, a sensor board made of resin is fixed to a rear surface of the iron plate, and a sensor is fixed to a rear surface of the sensor board.
The sensor comprised of a piezoelectric device detects a variation conveyed from the pad portion being struck to the iron plate and the sensor board, and outputs a detection signal. Accordingly, the striking of the pad portion is detected by detecting a vibration of the iron plate and the sensor board.
However, a vibration of the base portion formed of the iron plate does not attenuate immediately. Accordingly, when a trigger for sounding a drum sound is detected from the detection signal representing a striking vibration, there is a fear that the trigger is erroneously detected twice or more while the striking vibration continues and that the next trigger cannot be detected if the pad portion is struck again before the preceding striking vibration does not attenuate. Thus, a problem. is posed that the striking cannot be detected accurately, resulting in erroneous sounding.
Aside from electronic sounding, a “bong” mechanical percussion sound is sometimes produced when the pad portion is struck. The mechanical percussion sound, if excessively large, causes a problem that musical performance is hindered.
Heretofore, it has been demanded for the drum pad for electronic drum or the like to provide a percussion feeling as close as possible to that of an acoustic drum pad. To meet the demand, improvement in raw material of the body portion of the drum pad has been investigated.
To provide a satisfactory percussion feeling and to perform a proper percussion detection, the base portion mounted with a percussion detection sensor must be securely fixed to the body portion of the drum pad. Usually, the base portion is fixed to the body portion by using an adhesive.
However, among raw materials of the body portion that provide a satisfactory percussion feeling, there are some that do not allow an adhesive to stick well, and therefore, actually usable materials are limited. For example, ordinary adhesive does not properly stick to, e.g., a silicone-based rubber material. Accordingly, it is difficult to adhere the base portion having, e.g., a metallic contact surface to the body portion made of silicone rubber material using adhesive, and therefore, a double-sided adhesive tape or an adhesive for silicone must be used, which results in increased cost. In addition, it is difficult to ensure the required adhesion strength. The above is a bottleneck in using a silicone-based rubber material as a material of the body portion of the drum pad.
In studying a material for the body portion of the drum pad, it is also necessary to consider how to securely join a front surface material constituting the percussion surface, etc. to the body portion by using, e.g., adhesive .